The Last of the Moto Clan
by Omnivorish
Summary: The Rogue clan of the Land of Earth, Bainzugakure, has be wiped out. This is the story of how that came to be, and it's survivors tales of the future. P.S. This starts a year before the anime.
1. The Last of the Moto Clan

'The Last of the Moto Clan' First Arc Main Character Sheet -

Ryuzaki Moto (The Infinite Ninja)  


Gender - Male

Age - 9

Rank - Genin

Birthday - June 19th

Affiliation - Bainzugakure (Village Hidden in the Vines)

Nature - Earth, Fire, and Wind

Kekkai Genkai - Sosu-me

Appearance -

-Height: 5'5

-Weight: 135 lbs.

-Hair Color: Purple

-Skin Color: Dark Caramel

-Attire: Wears Iwagakure symbol for Ninja headband, and wears the band on his wrist (like a watch). Usually wears a dark green color. Wears ankle cut boots.

Brief Desc. - Doesn't take time to think.

Attributes (Compared to Genin-Level Ninja, Average for Genin being 5/10) -

-Ninjutsu: 9/10

-Genjutsu: 8/10

-Taijutsu: 10/10

Mai Moto (The X-ray Ninja)  


Gender - Female

Age - 9

Rank - Genin

Birthday - June 19th

Affiliation - Bainzugakure (Village Hidden in the Vines)

Nature - Earth, Water, and Wind

Kekkai Genkai - Suru-me

Appearance -

-Height: 5'2

-Weight: 129 lbs.

-Hair Color: Black

-Skin Color: Caramel

-Attire: Wears Iwagakure symbol for Ninja headband, and wears the band on her waist (like a belt). Usually wears a dark yellow color. Wears sandals.

Brief Desc. - Like to play games.

Attributes (Compared to Genin-Level Ninja, Average for Genin being 5/10) -

-Ninjutsu: 9/10

-Genjutsu: 10/10

-Taijutsu: 8/10


	2. Exposition - Never Again

_Border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Grass_

 _Never again_ , thought Mai as her and her brother, Ryuzaki, moved swiftly through the trees, laying traps behind themselves to ensure no one followed. "Mai, wait up", shouted her brother. She came to a stop, but remained hidden in the leaves. "Why must we run for what our village did?" He asked. "When we fought the Iwagakure Chuunin, I may have accidentally revealed my Suru-me", she stated shamefully. "So? We have a technique of use to them, they should accept us", concluded Ryuzaki. "It's not that simple, we can't let the Hidden Rocks Village learn that everyone in the Hidden Vines Village has a unique Kekkai Genkai, it will expose the to a new power they will abuse, meaning they will try to conquer the other lands without help." Mai explained. "So what? We'd be the strongest land", her brother responded. Mai stood and turned to her brother who had hidden in a nearby tree, who then followed his sister's example. "We would lose, just the two of us together could take down a Jonin from Iwagakure, they wouldn't stand a chance against the other lands", she explained. "Well, your not wrong", Ryu started, "so where do we go from here?" "We'll figure it out c'mon" she said as they started moving again.

 _20 minutes later, now fully in the Land of Fire_

"We need to be careful, Iwagakure and Konohakagure aren't on very good terms" cautioned Ryuzaki. "Great, we are just picking fights with everybody, aren't we?" Mai muttered under her breath. She stopped once again, but this time, with a plan. "Take off your headband", Mai told her brother. "Why?" he asked confused. "Start over time, we are gonna live in the Village Hidden in the leaves", she resolved. "Do they just accept visitors?" questioned Ryu. "Probably not so we are gonna have to sneak in some how, but the Leaf shinobi are very strong so we can't just sneak in." Mai explained. They continued to move silently through the trees after disposing of the bands.

 _The Next Day_

"We are nearing the Leaf", said Mai. "How do you know?" asked Ryu. "They are tracks belonging to the Konoha Anbu here" she explained. "When did you ever encounter the Leaf Anbu?" he said quizzically. "Remember when we got that C rank mission and encountered them while tracking that rogue Jonin from Bainzugakure that planned to intentionally start a war between the Land of Earth and Fire." she stated. "Yeah?" he responded."Well, when he used his Mud Lake jutsu, there was an Anbu member who almost fallen in. They had only touched the mud for a second, yet it left a quite pronounced footprint. I remember that footprint." she explained. "Amazing" Ryu said in awe. "Well, that and because the entrance is right there." said Mai. She pointed to an area behind Ryu at a clearing with the distinctive mark of Konohagakure. "Now to get in" started Ryu" I think..." he was cut off by an abrupt blur. Mai then realized her brother had been knocked unconscious. She panicked, but it was futile, she was soon knocked out as well.

When Ryu awoke, Mai was already awake talking to the interrogator. "We seek entrance into your village and into your ninja academy." stated Mai. "Hmm... I see, shinobi from the Land of Earth." The Hokage of the Leaf said quizzically. "Why must you relieve yourselves from the Land of Earth in the first place?" asked the Hokage. "Our village has done wrong of the land, but we took no part, we wish not to be hunt down for our village's arrogance", explained Mai. "Speaking of, I have never heard of the Village Hidden in the Vines, have you, Hokage?" asked Ebisu, a Leaf Jonin. "Yes, I have, it is a rogue village in the Land of Earth, originally used to train their most elite, but disowned after the rise of Iwagakure. I had recently received word from the Anbu Black Ops, that their village were wiped out by an unknown source, is that true?" the Hokage asked. "Yes, sir, we are currently unaware of the source of the attempted genocide." replied Ebisu. Both Mai and Ryu cringed at the thought of the strength of those who raided their village. "Well, I accept you into our village." stated the Hokage. "Lord Hokage, with all due respect, I suggest..." Ebisu started."Silence, Ebisu, I do not want to cause the genocide of a village that has done us no wrong. Children, you said you believe you are the last left alive from your village?" interrupted the Hokage. "Yes sir", the children said in unison. "Hmmm... were you of any shinobi rank in your village, I know it is well-known for starting ninja training in their young." the Hokage questioned. "Well, actually..." Mai started. Ryu then cut her off saying, "It was the end of the semester when our village was attacked, so we were never promoted to Genin." Mai was surprised and confused at why her brother would say such things.

"Good, then we can have all the more trust in you", started the Hokage, "The semester just ended for us as well, but we ask for you to attend the ninja academy for another semester, in which then you can be promoted to Genin within the Leaf Village" explained the Hokage. "Thank you for the opportunity", the twins said in unison once again. "No, it's my pleasure", the Hokage smiled as he handed Ryu some ryo, "We will discuss living arrangements tomorrow, for tonight, use that money to buy dinner and stay at one of the inns in the village. The twins proceeded to thank the Hokage and Ebisu, and made their way to the town. "Ooohh, ramen sounds good." said Mai, "It really does" replied Ryu as they walked into the Ichiraku Ramen shop.


End file.
